


A weekend with Tony Stark

by lovely_dreamer



Series: Mini Archer [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad! Clint, Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_dreamer/pseuds/lovely_dreamer
Summary: Part of the Mini Archer seriesAlly spends a weekend with her favorite uncle!





	A weekend with Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot! You should probably read Mini Archer before you read this, otherwise, you might be a bit confused. 
> 
> This is pure fluff! also, Ally is 9 in this fic.
> 
> Please leave feedback. This is my first series and I just want to make sure I'm doing this right. Enjoy!

A nine year old Ally sits in math class, writing down every single word that leaves the teachers mouth. She’s the youngest in her class, so unfortunately she get bullied more often than not. When the bell rings and Ally gets ready to leave school for the day, she feels something hit the back of her head. She turns around to see Emily, a twelve year old, standing with a group of older girls laughing at her.

“I heard she never even gets to see her parents, just her nanny.” Ally overheard Emily say.

Ally’s heart broke. All the other kids had big families with two parents and some siblings, but not Ally. It was just her and her dad. When he was on a mission Louisa would stay with her. She turned around to Emily and threw a balled up paper at the back of her head.

“My family is none of you business.” Ally said sternly. Ally wasn’t expecting Emily to walk up to her and punch her in the face, giving her a black eye.

“You hit me!” Ally said, holding her eye.

“That’ll teach you to keep your mouth shut,” Emily said.

Ally grabbed her things and rushed out of the school. She looked around for Louisa because her dad was still on a mission. She saw Emily run up to her mom and give her a big hug. Ally couldn’t help but be jealous...She didn’t have a mom. 

Right then, she heard the loud engine of a car. She turned around a saw a Camaro pull up. Everyone looked to see who it was. When Ally noticed a familiar face, she sprinted to the car.

“Tony! What are you doing here?” Ally asked as she jumped into his arms.

“I figured we could hang out this weekend considering it’s a four day weekend. Plus your dad asked me to come check on you.” He said. When he put her down and looked at her face he frowned.

“Tony, it’s not a big deal, it-”

“Who did this Allison?” He asked sternly

“Emily” She answered and hung her head

“I know you can easily knock down Captain America, so why don’t you fight back at school? They’re just gonna keep doing this.” Tony said

“That is really bad advice. And just because I can hit someone doesn’t mean I should. I have an unfair advantage.” She smiled at him and hopped in the passenger side. He got behind the wheel and they sped off to the farm.

“So, what do you wanna do this weekend? We can hop on a plane and go anywhere you want, or we can go to my science lab at the tower in New York, oh maybe we can go to Malibu. The weather is supposed to be good this weekend and Pep is already there.” Tony said with excitement

“Wait, did you ask my dad first? I thought you were just gonna stay at the farm for the weekend.”

“Yeah, your dad feels bad that he hasn’t been home in a few weeks, so he said I can come take you where ever you want this weekend. So where do you want to go?” He asked

“Uh, let’s go to Malibu. I miss Pepper. But we need to stop at my house so I can get my stuff.” She said

“Yes! Excellent choice. Make sure to pack a bathing suit. And I know you hate swimming, but we aren’t going swimming. Just trust me.” He said with a smirk. Ally thought he acted like a toddler when he got excited

“See, whenever you say ’trust me’ I usually end up grounded and you get yelled at by Pepper.” She laughed and he just shook his head.

“Ye have little faith.” 

\------

Four hours later, Tony and Ally were driving up the driveway of Tony’s Malibu house. They had taken the quinjet, so it was a much shorter flight than normal. When Ally saw Pepper waiting by the door, she almost ran out of the moving car. Tony parked the car and Ally bolted.

“Pepper!” Ally said and ran to her.

“Ally! I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. How are you?” Pepper

“Kid got herself a black eye,” Tony said casually 

“What?!” She pulled Ally away from her chest so she could get a look.

“How did this happen?” Pepper asked

“Some chick named Emily did it. Ally here won’t tell me anything else. I was planning an interrogation at dinner.” Tony said and led them into the house.

They all sat at the table eating something ‘super hipster’ according to Tony, when Pepper began to grill Ally.

“Why would someone punch you, Al?” Pepper asked sweetly

Ally couldn’t find it in her to lie to two of her favorite people, so she told them the truth.

“The kids at school keep saying that I don’t have real parents, just a nanny. And this girl Emily is so mean. The other day she said my mom left because I was a bad daughter.” Ally said with a frown

Tony and Pepper looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn’t understand how a child could say such horrible things, especially to their little girl.

“You know that’s not true, right?” Tony asked

“Yeah, but it still makes me sad sometimes. Emily’s mom picks her up every day, but I’m lucky if my dad can pick me up.” She said

“Oh sweetheart, everyone’s family is different. Just because you have a nanny and your dad isn’t home a lot, doesn’t mean that you aren’t a family. You know your dad loves you, and so do we.” Pepper said

“I love you guys too.” She smiled at them. Ally didn’t notice, but Tony was texting Clint everything that Ally just told them. Tony had a SHIELD phone so he could contact him while he was on missions, but Ally didn’t. She hadn’t spoken to her dad in 24 days. She was counting.

“Hey, you wanna facetime your dad? I know you’re not allowed, but I don’t like to follow the rules.” Tony said and she smiled.

“Yes! I miss him so much. Thank you, Tony!” She kissed his cheek and ran off with the phone. It rang a few times before he answered.

“Hey, Al! It is so good to see your face kid. Even if you have a black eye.” Clint said.

“I miss you, daddy. When are you coming home?” She asked him.

“I am actually gonna be home the same day you get back from Malibu. So just go have fun with Tony and Pep. I think someone is gonna come visit you while you’re there. So just behave and stuff ok?”

“Yeah dad, I love you so much. Make sure you come home to me.” She said and touched his face on the screen

“Always. I love you kid. Go have fun. I gotta go.” He said and hung up quickly.

Ally sighed and made her way back to where Tony and Pepper were cleaning the dishes.

“So, I was thinking that because it’s not a school night we can stay up late and work in the lab?” Tony asked her and she smiled and nodded

“Not too late, I’m taking you shopping tomorrow Al… Someone is taking you out for dinner tomorrow and you need something to wear.” Pepper said and Ally scrunched her eyebrows.

“Who?” She asked and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

“Ally, you should go get that,” Tony said

Ally got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw her favorite super soldier.

“Steve!” She yelled and he picked her up. She was like a monkey.

“Hey, Al.” He huffed a laugh

“Why are you in Malibu?” She asked him

“Well, there is an old-fashioned dance tomorrow and I was asked to make an appearance. It’s supposed to be like how it was in the 40’s, but we’ll see.” He said with a shrug.

“Wait, you’re taking me to a dance? I don’t know how to dance.” She said

“I guess I’ll have to teach you.” He laughed and tickled her stomach. 

Steve spent a few hours catching up with Ally while Tony was in the workshop and Pepper was in her office. Steve asked her about her black eye and then told her that he was proud of her for taking the high road and walking away. When it was ten pm, Steve left to go to the hotel he was staying in. Tony had told him to stay at their house, but Steve said he didn’t want to intrude.

Ally went down to the workshop to find Tony. He had his music blasting so the first thing she did was go and turn down the volume. She then walked over to his workbench and poked his shoulder.

“Oh, did capsicle leave already?” Tony asked

“Yeah, I wanna build a new bow. I need a lighter one and maybe a new quiver.” She said and grabbed a pencil. It took her all of five minutes to draw a rough sketch of what she wanted. Tony looked at it and nodded.

“We can do that easily. Jarvis, give me a hologram please.” Tony said and a hologram appeared in the middle of the room. Ally walked over and began to pull it apart piece by piece. Tony assumed that she forgot he was there. She began asking Jarvis questions and had him begin to make parts for her. Tony snapped a picture and sent it to Clint. She looked so cute. She had her long blonde hair up in a bun and was wearing one of Clint’s shirts and black leggings. To top the outfit off, she was wearing hulk slippers.

Tony heard her talking to herself. He was impressed with how smart Ally was. She was thinking of how she could be prepared for every possible scenario. She was thinking like an Avenger.

“Hey kid, it’s getting kinda late. Why don’t we finish this tomorrow?” Tony suggested

“Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted.” She yawned

Tony walked Ally up to the guest room. She put on pajamas and climbed onto the king size bed. Tony walked in with a huge purple blanket that he kept in Malibu specifically for Ally. She smiled as he tucked her in.

“I’ve really missed you, Tony.” She said

“I’ve really missed you too.” He kissed her forehead and shut off the lights. He closed the door and Ally was asleep within minutes. 

\---

The next morning after breakfast, Tony and Pepper took Ally shopping. They always bought her much more than she could ever need. Ally was always extremely grateful. Tony took her to what Clint calls ‘the fancy shops’. 

“Ok Al, where do you wanna go first?” Tony asked

“I only need a dress, so why don’t we just go to a dress store or something?” Ally said as she walked in between Tony and Pepper, holding each of their hands.

“Oh Ally, we aren’t only gonna get you a dress. We want you to pick out anything you want, ok?” Pepper said. She led them to a store that had all designer clothes for kids. Ally gravitated towards a dress that looked like something from the 40’s.

It was navy blue and went to her knees. It had cap sleeves and a modest neckline. She loved it. Pepper made her try it on and Tony took a million pictures. 

“You look like a million bucks, kid,” Tony said from where he was sitting on a white couch.

“It’s perfect, we’re getting it.” Pepper said and Ally smiled. Pepper paid for the dress and they left. While they were walking up the street, Tony paused and looked in the window of a store.

“Let’s go in here.” He said and dragged Pepper and Ally into the store. Ally looked around and her jaw dropped. It was a jewelry store filled with the most expensive things Ally had ever seen. 

She watched as Tony and Pepper walked around like they owned the place. Tony motioned for Ally to follow him. She was too short to look in the display cases, so Tony decided to carry her on his hip. They stopped in front of a display of necklaces.

“Which one do you want?” Tony asked and Ally looked at him like he had three heads.

“I don’t need this Tony. This is too expensive.” She whispered to him and he giggled.

“You do realize I’m like the richest guy ever, right? Plus, you’re going to your first official gala tonight. You need to have the best of the best.” Tony said and a salesman walked over.

“Mr. Stark, it’s lovely to see you again. What can I help you with today?” The man asked

“See, my niece here doesn’t own any jewelry. So I decided to change that. She just bought a navy blue dress, but I was hoping to get her more than one piece.” Tony explained.

“Why don’t we go to my office and I will show you our newest arrivals?” The man suggested. Pepper had walked back over to him and followed them into the office. They all sat around the man’s desk. He walked in with a case of a dozen necklaces and another with bracelets.

“These are from our newest collection. We haven’t released them yet, but we could make an exception for you today.” He said

“Do you see any you like Al?” Tony asked her. She looked at the necklace, they were all beautiful, but one stood out. She pointed to it and Tony smiled. He knew she would pick that one.

“Ah yes, this is a platinum chain with a diamond-encrusted platinum arrow shaped pendant. There is a matching bracelet as well.” He explained

“It looks like Nat’s. I really like it.” She said and Pepper nodded. She had been with Clint when he purchased Natasha’s necklace. 

“Ok, so we’ll take the necklace and bracelet and two more of whatever she wants,” Tony said

“And don’t try to fight us on this,” Pepper added. Ally knew not to fight with Pepper, so she just nodded.

“Do you have any Avenger themed stuff?” She asked and the salesman laughed.

“Believe it or not, we do. It’s a special collection. Each piece is unique.” He pulled out another tray with an array of jewelry. Tony was laughing as he pointed at the different pieces. Ally looked at the necklace that had Captain America’s shield. It was all diamonds. Ally touched it gently. 

“This one. It’s so cool.” She said and then looked at a bracelet that had red and gold diamonds in the shape it the Iron Man helmet. 

“And this one.” She said and Tony smiled.

“That’s my girl. Okay, why don’t you go with Pep to get your hair done while I pay for all of this, ok?” Tony said and Ally nodded. 

Pepper led Ally to a hair salon. She ended up with a pinup hairstyle. Pepper loved to spend time with Ally doing girly things. It was how they bonded. When Pepper first met Ally, she was in love. This little girl was so strong and smart. She was incredibly talented with a bow and arrow. Tony had brought Pepper to Clint’s farm for a weekend visit. Ally greeted them while being covered in mud and wearing her hair in pigtails.

When they were done with shopping, they went back to the house so Ally could get ready for the gala. She was so excited, running all over the house pretending to dance. Tony kept taking videos and sending them to Clint.

“Okay, Steve s gonna be here soon so go put on your dress. Oh, and I bought you some shoes too.” Pepper said as Ally ran up to the guest room. She got dressed in record time and ran downstairs. Tony was helping her with her necklace and bracelet when Steve arrived. He was wearing the same uniform he wore when he first assembled the Howling Commandos. 

“Steve, look at my dress! And Tony took me to a fancy store and bought me jewelry!” She said and he laughed. She reminded him of Bucky’s younger sister Becca.

“You look awesome Al! Is that a diamond necklace of my shield?” He asked and looked at Tony who just shrugged.

“Yeah! And I got an Iron Man bracelet and an arrow necklace!” She told him.

“Seems like you had fun today, you ready to go dancing?” He asked and she nodded excitedly.

“Wait, I need pictures!” Pepper said. Steve picked up Ally and took a few pictures, all of which were sent to the Avengers group chat.

“Alright, we’ll be here when you’re done. Have fun!” Tony called to them as they walked out the front door. Ally couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face.

\----- 

Ally and Steve walked into the gala and Steve felt like he had been transported back in time. He felt like he was home. 

“Okay, wanna dance?” Steve asked her and she nodded and skipped over to the dance floor. Steve followed her and took her hand.

“I don’t know how to dance.” She whispered to him and he huffed a laugh.

“Natasha had to teach me a few years ago. I was terrible. Here, let me show you.” Steve said. He had Ally stand on his feet and he began to dance around. Ally giggled. He then decided to just pick her up. She sat on his hip with her right arm extended to reach his. 

A news reporter walked up to them.

“Excuse me, Captain Rodgers, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” She asked. Steve looked at Ally and she shrugged. They went and sat at a table. 

“So, first I would like to ask you about your plus 1 tonight.” She asked. Ally was still a secret to the world. Clint didn’t want anyone to know who she was yet.

“She’s my niece. One of my closest friends daughter.” He explained’

“That’s very sweet. Can I ask what designer you’re wearing tonight?” She asked Ally. Pepper had written all the information down for her, knowing that she would be asked these types of questions. Ally pulled out the paper and handed it to the reporter who laughed.

“I see you came prepared. Are you guys enjoying yourselves?” the reporter asked a few more questions before leaving them alone.

“Does that always happen?” Ally asked Steve

“You should see what they do to Tony at these things. How about we grab some food and then dance some more?” Steve asked.

They spent most of the night on the dance floor, only stopping to eat. Ally had used all of her energy, which is probably why she passed out on the car ride back to Tony’s. Steve carried her up to the door and before he could even knock, Tony opened it.

“Oh boy, I’m guessing it was a success?” Tony asked as he let them in.

“Yeah, she loved it. Should I bring her to her room?” Steve asked

“Yeah,” Tony said. Steve went and tucked Ally in, then went back to Tony in the kitchen.

“You flying back to the compound tonight?” Tony asked

“Yeah, can’t be away for too long or someone will blow up the place.” Steve joked.

“Yeah, don’t let vision near the kitchen and everyone should be ok,” Tony said. 

When Steve left, Tony went to check on Ally before he went to bed. She was curled up, still wearing her dress. Tony snapped another picture before he went to bed.

\-----

The next day after Ally had breakfast with Tony and Pepper, Pepper went to work and Tony got a mischievous smile.

“Tony, whatever you’re thinking, no. Just no.” She said

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say.” He said

“No, but I know that look.” She said

“Well, go put your bathing suit on. I have a surprise for you in the front of the house.” Tony said

“Oh my god.” She mumbled under her breath.

After she had her bathing suit on, she met Tony by the door. He was also wearing a bathing suit. When he opened the door and yelled ‘surprise!’ she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

Sitting in the front yard was a giant inflatable obstacle course that was attached to sprinklers. She also saw two of her favorite people sitting in lawn chairs.

“Happy! Rhodey! She yelled and ran to them. She jumped into Rhodeys arms and he spun her around. 

“Hey, kid. I was told that Tony was busting out the old inflatable, so I just had to come see it for myself.” He said and she giggled

“See, I told you it wasn’t anything that would get us in trouble,” Tony said.

Ally ignored the men as the chatted. Instead, she hopped on the obstacle course and began to run through it. She decided that this was a good time to put some of her training to use. She evaluated the situation in front of her and thought of the best possible approach. Rhodey and Tony watched her do this while Happy fell asleep on the lawn chair.

“Damn Tony looks like we have a future Avenger on our hands.” He said.

“You should’ve seen her the other night. She was making a list of every possible situation that she could find herself in and then deciding how to design a bow and quiver that can handle all of it. She’s brilliant.” He said.

“Are you guys coming?” She yelled at them and they laughed

“Like old times?” Rhodey asked Tony

“Hell yeah!” Tony said

The three of them spent the rest of the day on the inflatable. Even when Pepper got home, they stayed on. At some point, Nerf guns became involved. It became an all-out war and Ally loved every second of it.

\-----

The rest of her time in Malibu was spent in the workshop, building her new bow and quiver. The end result was amazing. Tony was extremely impressed and decided he would build a few more to keep at the compound.

The flight back to the farm was quiet. Ally was sad to be leaving Tony and Pepper, but she was also excited to see her dad. It had been far too long since she got a hug from him. Unfortunately, she still had her black eye, which meant that she would have to explain to Clint why she got it. That was the one thing she wasn’t looking forward too.

When the plane landed and Ally and Tony departed from it, Clint was nowhere to be seen. Ally’s smile fell. 

“Where is he?” She asked

“He’s probably just back at the house,” Tony said. He drove her to the house and saw Clint’s pickup truck in the driveway. Ally flew out of the car and right up to the door. She opened the door and found her dad in the kitchen.

“Dad!” She yelled and ran to him. He picked her up and held her as tight as he could. He would never tell her, but this mission was a close call. 

“I missed you so much.” He said to her.

“I missed you too.” She said. Tony walked in the door and dropped Ally’s bag. He walked to the table and put down a briefcase containing almost $30,000 worth of jewelry. When Clint opened the briefcase, he shot Tony a look.

“Dude, what have I told you about this,” Clint said to him

“When have I ever listened to anything you say? Plus, Ally picked out an arrow necklace. You can’t be that angry.” Tony said

“Do I even want to know how much this cost?” Clint asked

“Dad, it’s already done. Leave it be.” Ally said and Tony winked at her.

“Alright, well I gotta head back to the compound. I’ll see you in a few weeks. Give me a hug before I go Al.” Tony said. Ally walked up to him and hugged him.

“Thank you so much, Tony, for everything.” She whispered in his ear.

“Anything for you kid,” Tony said.


End file.
